blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Frostflower
Personality Frostflower is fairly quiet around new people but once she gets to know them, she is very energetic and loud. Some of her friends on the blog include, Goldie, Sunny, Icy, Wavey, Lup, Map, Breezey, Streamy, Owl, Embix, Wollow, Willa, Foxi, Flo, and others! On the Blog She is on Live Chat as frequently as she can and comments on the tavern and hug page as well. Her favorite page is the Warriors Game Page. She just finished writing a fanfic called Darkness Rising (The sequel, A Midnight Blizzard, has just been published) and participated in a collab with Lup and Map called Rerising. On the Wiki Frostflower uses the wiki for Wiki Chat and RP occasionally. She posts her fanfiction on the wiki as well and enjoys participating in fanfiction ant art competitions. Trailing Stars She has never written or edited a chapter but her name is in the jar. Trailing Stars Graphic Novel Coming soon. Fanfiction Her fanfictions include: * Rerising (A collab she finished with Map and Lup) * Darkness Rising (The first completed story in her arc, A Storm of Shadows) * A Midnight Blizzard (The second story in A Storm of Shadows, The fanfic she is currently writing) Trivia * Streampaw helped her make most of this page * She has a cat named Ernie (aka Ern) and a horse named Sterling * She has and older brother whom she calls Ripplesplash * Ripplesplash read the first arc of Warriors * Her favorite Warriors book is "The Last Hope" * Her favorite character is Ivypool * Her BlogClan Clanniversary is April 1 * She joined the wiki on July 16 * She was born and lived in France for awhile * French was her first language but she moved to America when she was younger so she is fluent in English * Her Roleplay characters are: ''-Shadesplash (A Graceful pale brown tabby she-cat with ginger paws, pale green eyes)- WARRIOR (Blogclan)'' -''Sap that flows out of tree (Sap) (Pale silver she-cat with white flecks and ice blue eyes)- QUEEN (Kits: Feather and Strike (Played by Lup)) (Tribe of Melting Ice)'' -''Feather that floats in stream (Feather) (White she-kit with gray paws and gray stripes)- KIT (Tribe of Melting Ice)'' -''Hawkbreeze (Large, hadsome grey tom with black and white flecks and pale blue eyes)- WARRIOR (Apprentice: Otterpaw) (Blogclan)'' -''Otterpaw (Small, brown-and-ginger tabby she-cat with a white belly and white paws and chest. She has pale lavendar-colored eyes.) -APPRENTICE (Mentor: Hawkbreeze) (Blogclan)'' * She is the creator of HorseClan (There is a HorseClan Wiki that Maple created which you can find here: http://horseclan.wikia.com/wiki/HorseClan_Wikia * She was a Freewheeling Ferret at the September Gathering. * Her favorite books are: Harry Potter, Warriors (Of course), The Hunger Games, Keeper of The Lost Cities, Divergent, and a bunch of other awesome books she's to lazy to list. Frostybywillow.jpeg|'Frostflower By Willow' Frostybyglade.jpg|'Frostflower By Gladepaw' 6bd2e40e5cbe11d1775ff9baf4f76db9.jpg|'Frostflower By Iceflower' gkt4ZhMl.png.jpeg|'Frostflower at Holidays By Willow' OypZWL6l.png.jpeg|'Frostflower By Sundance' Category:Warrior Category:She-cat Category:Mentor Category:Freewheeling Ferrets Category:Roleplay Category:Fading Futures Roleplay